


Lass in a Dress

by mangagirl1216



Category: Leviathan - Fandom
Genre: Background - Freeform, Dresses, F/M, Laughter, story telling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-04
Updated: 2012-06-04
Packaged: 2017-11-06 20:15:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/422768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangagirl1216/pseuds/mangagirl1216
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alek has asked to see a picture of Deryn before she was Dylan. She has reluctantly agreed. Story-telling ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lass in a Dress

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, there may or may not be some spelling mistakes. I kind of just ran through this because I got the idea in my head and I wanted to get it down as fast as I could before I forgot it. Because I do that a lot. Anyway, I might go back and fix it later.  
> Maybe.  
> Probs not, I don't really care.  
> YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED  
> -KS

Alek stared at the photograph.  
Blond hair, blue eyes in a sharp, piercing glare, the body language that dared you to even think about defying her.

Yes, everything about this photo told him that it was indeed Deryn standing there.  
But it still surprised him.

The short hair that he'd always seen her with was now long and wavy, with a blue ribbon tied in back. Her face was more or less the same, although she seemed to be wearing atouch  of makeup with cheeks flushed and lips pink. The real shock was the _dress._ Alek shuddered at the thought of what they must have had to do to wrestle her into that. The long floorlength thing was a shimmering gray, the bodice blue with purple pinstripe.

She looked completely unlike herself.

Although she did look pretty in it.  
Not happy, but pretty nonetheless.

'Told you it was bad.' came a voice from behind him. He had almost forgotten that she was still with him, looking over his shoulder and frowning.

'Oh, it's not _that_ bad!' He objected. 'You made it sound like the whole thing was  one horrid mess after another!'

Deryn sighed. 'Because it _was_ one horrid mess after another! You just can't see it in the picture!'

'Like what?' Alek asked.

'Well,' Deryn started, pointing at the photo. 'Take my hair.'

Alek stared for a bit longer. 'Yes, what about it? It looks fine. Lovely, even.'

Deryn let out another groan. 'But it wasn't meant to be that way! You should have seen me before, Ma had gotten me up early to straighten my hair and do it up in this awful elaborate way she had seen on some other poor girl. Ugh, it was all braids and little flowers. I think there was even a fake butterfly or two.'

'So why was it down for the photo?'

'Shush,' she interrupted, 'I'm getting to that. Anyhow, it was all fine until she showed me the dress-'

'I thought were talking about your hair, not the dress.'

Deryn glowered at him once more. 'Getting. To. That. Just shut up and let me tell the story because they all have to do with each other.  
'Like I said, braids and flowers and butterflies and it was all good and well until she showed me the dress. Barking spiders, just look at it! You wouldn't think it would weigh as much as it did, all padded and stuffed. I was so skinny Ma wanted something with volume so that everyone wouldn't think that I was malnourished and our family was poor.  
'Well, I drew the line there. I ran out of the house screaming at the top of my lungs,"There's no barking way I'm getting into that ruddy dress"!' She stopped and chuckled at the memory.  
'So I kept running in nothing but my underskirts with the whole lot of them chasing after me until I got to the river and threatened to drown myself. Almost went through with it too, until Da and Jaspert swam and got me out. By the time they got to me all of my Ma's work was halfway downstream, never to be seen again. Only after a few good hours of begging and pleading did Da get me into the dress. You can't really see because it's so long, but I wasn't wearing the matching shoes under it. That was the compromise. One of them, anyway.'

'What were the others?'

'The other one was having my hair down, but I think that was more for time than it was for me. If it were, then they would have never gotten that ribbon in there. You also can't really see, but do you know why my arms are behind my back?'

'No.'Alek answered 'Isn't that how you usually stand though?'

'Aye, but there's another reason my arms are like that in this. As soon as the camera man told me to smile like a proper lady, as he was about to take the picture, I held up a not-so-proper finger.  
'And that was the last straw for Ma! She marched over and tied my arms behind me with a piece of rope. When I had the gall to tell her that a ribbon would be so much more lady-like she slapped me twice, once on each cheek. I spent the next few minutes holding my breath while they took the photo. After that I passed out, and after _that_ I woke up in my room with the door locked. Can't really remember how long I was in there, but I think it was somewhere along the lines of a week or so. Maybe nine days.'

'Amazing.' Alek breathed.

'What, my stubbornness?' Deryn replied. 'Not really the term that most people use. Although, I have heard "God-like" before.'

'No, not your stubborness-Ah, nevermind. Well, you do look nice in it.'

'Even after I told you that the whole time I was tied up like a wild beastie?'

Alek sighed. 'You look nice in the photograph because you look like you. Even with all of the things that are so unlike you.'

'Huh.' was all Deryn said.

 

End


End file.
